


Peeping Troll

by delphiniumDreams



Series: Gamzee and Terezi; No SGrub Universe [6]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 16:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delphiniumDreams/pseuds/delphiniumDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat wakes up to an unexpected surprise at Terezi's hive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peeping Troll

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty short. I've not been feeling up to writing so here's just a quick thing to try to help me get back into the swing of things.

Karkat woke up to a faint light shining across his face. He jolted a bit at first, worried that somehow the ruthless sunlight had made it's way into his hive. He wasn't in his hive, it took just a few seconds to register that he was sleeping on a makeshift respiteplatform made of scalemate plushes. Now he remembered insisting to Terezi that he didn't want to invade her space even after she insisted that it was definitely his place to sleep beside her, but he would not be reasoned with and so he was on the floor.  
The light was coming from across the room and it hurt his eyes to look at at first but he could make out enough blurry shapes to see that it was the light from Terezi's husktop. Finally his vision adjusted to the light and he could make out the crisp lines around him.  
Terezi was at her husktop, trollian open, her back was turned to him. On the screen he could make out a wall of indigo text punctuated by short paragraph's of Terezi's teal.  
She probably couldn't sleep, he wondered why she hadn't woken him if that was the case, she even had headphones on and finally he identified the seemingly empty grey square in the corner of the screen. It was Gamzee, he was leaned in close to his camera and it looked like his eyes were closed.  
Karkat was about to pipe up and ask Terezi why she hadn't woken him up when he finally heard it. She was gasping, panting and sighing and occasionally there was a soft growl directed at her microphone. He could just barely make out the smooth, subtle movements of her left shoulder.  
Oh gog, she was touching herself, he realized Gamzee probably was too but he didn't want to think about that. Terezi was touching herself, he watched, completely frozen, as her shoulders tensed and then relaxed, her feet were harder to make out but there were her toes, curling softly.  
He could hear her gasp sharply and then let out a soft laugh as another paragraph from Gamzee appeared on the screen. A soft, low buzz came from across the room and he knew that was Gamzee chuckling as well. Another buzz and Terezi tapped out a message to send.  
Terezi adjusted her camera and brought her unoccupied hand up to her throat. She dug her claws into the soft flesh of her neck and leaned back in her computer chair. He couldn't see her anymore, but he could hear her. She was hardly holding back her volume anymore and he suddenly noticed how the front of his pants were pitching up.  
"Oh no," he groaned. He clamped a hand over his mouth, Terezi had went silent for a moment but that hadn't lasted more than a few seconds.  
Karkat palmed his bulge through his jeans. He shuddered and bit down on his bottom lip hard to stifle himself into just soft panting.  
Another wall of purple text popped onto Terezi's screen and the image in the corner of the screen shifted, but he couldn't make out what it was and was glad for that.  
Terezi let out a soft moan, her toes scrunched up again and he could just imagine how her face was probably going slack as he heard the unmistakable sound of genetic material pitter pattering against the floor of a pail.  
Karkat grunted again. Everything below his waist felt warm and sticky. He looked down at himself in silent shock. He was suddenly awake enough to realize what had happened. There was nothing he could do as Terezi leaned forward toward her screen again.  
A line of indigo ran across the chat window and Terezi clicked a link. It was a picture of a troll with their back turned, he couldn't quite see what the white lines criss-crossing over the figure were. Terezi closed the tab with the picture and grinned at her camera. She typed in a response and kissed two of her fingers, curling them as a farewell and closed out of trollian.  
She pushed her chair back and shoved the pail under her desk farther back. She lifted something off of her chair but he squeezed his eyes shut and couldn't see what because she was walking past him to get to the bathroom which was across the hall.  
Karkat was starting to panic, he lifted up the edge of his pants and saw that it was absolutely a mess of sticky red. He couldn't get up, if she saw him like this she'd figure out he had been peeping at her. Would she be mad? OF COURSE SHE WOULD, his thoughts screamed.  
He would just have to wait until she went to sleep.  
He had lost track of how long she was gone, he had heard her start up a shower and grumbled to himself the entire time.  
Finally the door creaked back open and Terezi climbed into her recooperacoon. Another eternity later, Karkat deemed she had been there long enough to have passed out and he got up carefully.  
All the way to the trap he walked with his legs splayed out, trying to let as little of his genetic material touch his skin as possible. He slipped his affected garments off and set them in the tub then climbed in after and started the water. It was barely warm. Dammit. He would just have to wash up fast.  
He got his skin cleaned off quickly but as he scrubbed and scrubbed his clothes didn't seem affected much and with a frustrated huff he shoved them away and looked around the room.  
There was Terezi. Her nose twitch inconspicuously. Karkat had to remind himself not to scream from sheer embarrassment until all the breath in his lungs was expelled.  
"I'm just using the gaper." She stepped over to it and Karkat made sure not to turn in the direction. He heard the flush but continued to look anywhere but at his flushmate until she came over with a bottle from under the sink.  
"This soap is a lot better than just water." She kissed the top of his head and left the room.  
Karkat shoved one fist into his mouth and screamed until tears streamed down his face. Slowly he recollected himself, removed his fist and took a deep breath. There was nothing he could do at this point, either Terezi would bring it up in the evening or she wouldn't. He poured some soap onto his soiled garments and started scrubbing again. It was working! Thank gog he didn't have to sleep in gross stiff sticky pants and underwear. He was relieved until he saw how water laden his pants were. Wet pants were hardly better than sticky ones. He sighed and wrung out his briefs and put them on. They were a little chilly but it was good enough.  
He braced himself before he walked into Terezi's respiteblock but she was silent in her slime, so he settled back into the scalemate pile.


End file.
